


oh purity

by Moransroar



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Bonding, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Rituals, Omega Peter Parker, Ritual Sex, Underage Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, Witchcraft, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Every year on the night of the first day of spring, Tony’s people bring him a virgin Omega to inaugurate the mating season with. This year, he is presented with Peter; young, beautiful, and all his. At least for the night. He has no trouble taking him to his tent, but will he be able to keep his teeth away from that sweet-smelling mating gland, even though it's calling his name?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 560





	oh purity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a softer version of my fic 'oh innocence'. When I wrote that one I kept thinking about what if the scene and setting was the same, but Tony was absolutely one hundred percent in love with Peter from the moment they met? So here's...that. The first bit is the same but I promise the rest is very different. Enjoy!

The sun had just set when the fires were lit and heavy drums announced the arrival of the Omega.

Tony was seated at the end of a path his people had created for him, at a large table in the center of the camp’s square, already with a cup of wine in his hand while in the distance, he could see them approaching through the forest. They were accompanied by lit torches that flickered between the trees, and music to announce their arrival.

He briefly wondered what village they had to raid for this year’s virgin, where they’d found him, where they’d stolen him away from, or if perhaps they had bought him from a bigger settlement somewhere, or a poor peasant looking to make a quick buck to feed their family.

The scent reached him as it was carried toward him on the wind – sweet, heady, and perfectly ripe. He could tell just by the smell alone that the boy was young. Newly presented, perhaps. He’d have to be gentle, and he had every intention of being exactly that. After all, if this were to be the boy’s new home, then Tony was going to have to welcome him like the King he would one day be.

His assumptions on the Omega’s age were confirmed when the soldiers approached and the boy amidst them drew closer, held between two guards as he was guided down the pathway toward the Alpha King. They had dressed him up in the ritual gown, a fiery red to offset Tony’s own furs and highlight his purity. It complimented the paleness of his skin beautifully, and Tony immediately found himself quite taken with the boy.

The music died down, his people going quiet for the Alpha’s assessment. Was he agreeable, or had his clan failed to bring him a satisfying Omega to inaugurate the mating season with?

Tony stood from his seat and rounded the table to the other side, where the boy was now standing, looking nervous and out of place. The King reached a hand out, palm open, and waited for the boy to lay his own hand on top so that he could curl gentle fingers around his and bring the knuckles to his mouth to place a soft kiss upon them.

The boy smelled divine. Absolutely intoxicating. Tony couldn’t wait to have him all to himself, but he’d be patient. He looked the virgin up and down, took a deep breath through his nose, and slowly smiled.

His voice was booming when he announced his verdict:

“Let the ritual commence!”

The spectators, once dead silent and waiting with anticipation, burst into cheers. The music started back up and chatter filled the air around them. The mood was light, tension dissipated with Tony’s approval, and the only one looking concerned right now was the boy. Nevertheless, the beautiful boy bowed his head, and greeted him with a small courtesy.

“Alpha,” he said, and Tony had to restrain himself from pulling the boy into his arms immediately.

“What’s your name, little flower?” He asked softly, brushing his thumb over the back of the hand he was still holding.

“Peter,” the Omega answered, “Peter Parker.”

“Peter,” Tony repeated the name as if mulling it over, before he looked pleased. He helped the boy up onto the platform on which his table stood, and sat back down in his chair, inviting Peter into his lap.

Those who he had sent out to fetch this year’s Omega had done a fabulous job. He really liked what was before him. Peter looked so soft, clean, with stunning features and slightly curly hair. An actual angel, one might argue. Yet unscathed, unburdened – something that Tony hoped he would be lucky enough to preserve.

Much to Tony’s glee, Peter sat down into the Alpha’s lap without much hesitation, and Tony reached for a goblet of a sweet smelling mulled wine to offer it to him. It smelled of cinnamon and other spices, and he brought it gently to Peter’s lips.

“Drink, sweet thing. You’ll feel much better,” he said lowly, noticing the way that Peter had been shivering. It wasn’t exactly warm, despite the fires lit around the camp. The poor boy must have been exhausted from his long journey, too, which couldn’t help his situation much. Tony would be sure to take good care of him now that he was in his hands, though.

When Peter took the goblet in both hands, Tony pulled him a little bit closer, and wrapped one of his furs around the boy’s shoulders. When Peter buried into it immediately, Tony preened. The boy took a long drink, and the sigh that followed after a few eager gulps satisfied something deep inside of Tony.

His free hand was on the small of the Omega’s back, keeping him close, not allowing for too much space between them. He’d spent far too many nights alone, cold and yearning for a body next to his own, someone to keep and to cherish and to love on, and now that he had this sweet little Omega, he couldn’t help but let it all pour out.

“Welcome to our clan, Peter,” Tony said, “My name is Anthony, but you may call me Alpha.” He dipped his head, and brushed a small kiss to one of Peter’s bare shoulders.

“Are you comfortable? If there is anything we can do to make you feel more at ease, don’t hesitate to say so. You are our most honorable guest tonight.” Tony brushed his nose over the spot he’d just kissed and took another deep breath of the boy’s intoxicating scent. “Are you hungry?”

Tony watched as Peter’s eyes flitted over the beautifully decorated table in front of them, loaded with lavish food and drink, the likes of which he had never seen before.

“Go ahead,” he hummed sweetly, and gestured toward the food, “Eat your fill, my sweet Omega. Eat until you burst, if you must. I want you to feel happy and fulfilled. So please. Go ahead.”

When Peter seemed to hesitate, looking between the Alpha and the food, Tony gave him his most encouraging smile. Peter reached for some of the fruit, and ate slowly, looking sheepish when some of the juices spilled down the side of his mouth.

But Tony was entranced. Enchanted. His hand automatically reached up to wipe the juice from the boy’s chin and lick it off his finger, although he so badly wanted to just lick it right off Peter’s chin instead.

“Do you know why you are here, my sweet?” Tony asked him. Peter shook his head no. “You are here because tonight, at midnight, it is the start of the first day of spring. That means tomorrow is the first day of the mating season. Have you been told about that?”

This time, Peter nodded.

“Good. Now, in our clan, the King rings in the mating season by deflowering the most stunning Omega. Tonight, that will be you, my little apple blossom. Do you understand now?” He brushed his fingertips gently over Peter’s cheek, watching as a blush spread beautifully over his cheeks. Gods, he could just eat him right up.

“Yes, Alpha,” Peter said oh so sweetly, “Thank you for choosing me.” His fingers curled into the fur around Tony’s shoulders when Tony purred at the answer and buried his face into the crook of Peter’s neck. Tony kissed over the mating gland he found there, and thoroughly enjoyed the way the boy in his lap shivered and sighed.

When Peter responded so positively, Tony could only preen with it, tilting his head up a little to drink in his scent. If he hadn’t been sure that Peter was perfect for this yet, then he certainly was when the boy dropped his head and scented Tony tentatively in return.

“There you go,” Tony whispered, “Good boy.”

He held the boy throughout the rest of the night as dances were performed and music played for them and they were eventually presented with luxurious desserts. Tony fed Peter little bites of everything he wanted to try by hand, barely able to take his eyes off him. Peter grew softer by the minute, relaxing in Tony’s lap, aided by the mulled wine and good food until he was resting against Tony’s chest and smiling at everything that was happening around them.

Tony wanted the boy more and more with every minute that passed. The time until midnight seemed to stretch on forever, until at last the music swelled, and then suddenly stopped.

Immediately, it was deadly quiet again, and Tony watched as all faces turned up to the moon high up in the sky.

Even Peter looked, albeit confusedly.

The large fires had been allowed to bleed out until they were but smoldering coals, dimmed and softer, darkening the camp so the moon shone brightest above them. Tony smiled at Peter’s wide eyes with the moon reflected in them, almost as if it were the Gods themselves that had chosen him for Tony tonight.

“It’s time,” he said to Peter, who blinked owlishly at him.

Tony stood, and let Peter slide out of his lap to stand on his own feet, although he held him close, shielded by the furs around his shoulders.

“My people,” Tony called, his voice carrying easily over the quiet crowd, “Tonight, I want you to celebrate. I want you to dance until your legs cannot carry you any longer, I want you to drink until you cannot see straight, and I want you to sing until you can no longer speak. Tomorrow morning, I’ll bring you the news. May our Gods smile down upon us tonight.”

His people cheered, and Tony raised his cup.

“I bid you all a good night.”

He finished off the last drops of his wine, before he picked Peter up. The boy yelped, though the sound was soft and the boy immediately looked embarrassed. Gods, he was far too cute for his own good. How no one had claimed the boy yet was beyond Tony.

He left the table and the crowd behind, and as he walked away with Peter in his arms, the feasting continued. It would continue well into the night, perhaps the early morning, but until Tony had successfully bred the Omega, no one was allowed to lay a hand on each other.

“Be gentle with me,” Peter murmured, sounding nervous.

Tony looked down, and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he lead them down a path lit by torches, down toward his tent in the distance.

“Of course,” he promised, “I wouldn’t dream of being anything else.”

Tony’s tent was grand and luxurious, candles lit on shelves and tables and stools to keep the large bed in the center lit. The bed was covered in lush furs and hides such as the ones Tony was wearing, and he lay the boy down among them as carefully as he could. His mouth watered at the sight of him splayed out like that, looking up at Tony with those big, doe eyes.

In the distance, there was the music and chatter from the party, but inside the tent it was calm. Tony stood back and started to shed his clothes, watching as Peter tried his best to look away when the Alpha revealed more and more of his skin to the boy.

“It’s alright,” he told the young Omega, “You can look. I’ll only be flattered.”

Peter’s cheeks turned another shade of pink once more when his eyes settled on Tony’s crotch moments before he dropped the cloth that covered him.

“Has your clan told you how this works?”

Peter looked away when Tony retrieved a small bowl and crawled up onto the bed.

“Just a little bit,” the boy answered quietly, “They told me that my body will open up to please my Alpha. That—that I have to be good, and take everything my Alpha offers, give him my everything, and trust him.”

Tony hummed lowly and coaxed Peter to sit up on his knees in front of him. He brushed a hand up and down one of the boy’s thighs as he shifted closer so that he could slowly start taking off the ritual garments Peter was wearing.

“Do you trust me, little fawn?” he purred softly as he set about undressing Peter, enjoying every single inch of skin that was revealed to him until he was entirely bare before him. Unblemished and delicate and oh so lovely.

Peter nodded despite the nerves that were clear on his features, “Yes, Alpha. I trust you.”

Tony touched his hands up Peter’s thighs, over his hips, up his ribs, and then back down again, mapping out his skin. He had never felt luckier with an Omega virgin than he did right at that moment. He’d had many before, had spent every first day of spring with one since he’d first become King, and yet…

Tony reached for the bowl by his side to hold it between them, and dipped his thumb into the thick liquid that was held within. Then he reached up to Peter’s forehead, and drew a small circle, before doing the same on the center of his chest.

“Don’t worry,” Tony said when Peter looked confused, “This is only part of the ritual. It will bind us together, at least for the night,. It’s meant to bring luck. Now you do the same to me.”

Although hesitant, Peter did as he was told, dipped his thumb into the goo and drew a small circle on Tony’s forehead and the center of his chest. They were both grinning by the time Peter pulled his hand back, for no reason in particular. Maybe it felt silly to Peter, and his grin was infectious. Yeah, maybe that was it.

Once the bowl was set aside again, they sat on their knees facing each other, both smiling. One of them was going to have to make the first move eventually.

“Would you like to touch me?” Tony asked. Peter’s nod was eager and came quickly, although his touch was hesitant and light, fingers skimming up Tony’s thigh in a similar fashion as Tony’s hand had done to Peter moments before.

Tony let out a soft sigh, the warmth of Peter’s hand soaking into his skin. Was it just him or was Peter smelling sweeter by the second?

When Peter’s hand hovered near Tony’s cock, Tony gently took hold of the boy’s wrist and guided him the rest of the way, until slim fingers were wrapped around his rapidly hardening length, stroking experimentally.

Tony brushed the back of his own fingers up Peter’s significantly smaller cock as well, watching it fill out under his touch. Magnificent.

Tony couldn’t wait much longer. He had the patience of a saint even on a bad day, but right now, he wanted so badly to get on with the ritual and bury himself into the source of Peter’s sweet scent. He knew he was slick even before he was lucky enough to find out with his fingers, or better still, his cock.

He reached around Peter and coaxed him closer, into his lap, until their bodies were lined up in a way that touched the circles on their chests together. Tony tilted his head up and knew that Peter was looking at the black spots. He lifted his hand to the back of Peter’s head and brought their foreheads together, too, eyes immediately closing at the feeling that washed over him the second both points touched.

Tony loved this feeling. It was a feeling of togetherness, of belonging, of love and wonder and of _mate_ , without the bond mark to prove it. It was only a temporary fix, but it stemmed from a hurt Tony had suffered a long time ago and never wanted to mention or have mentioned again.

Peter seemed to enjoy the feeling too. He moaned softly, and when Tony opened his eyes again the boy looked awestruck.

His body was opening up for Tony. The King could smell it. Something sweet and heady wrapped around them, and he couldn’t wait to find out just how wet Peter had just become for him.

“Please let me have you,” Tony breathed.

Peter kissed him.

It was clumsy, and uncoordinated, but soft and slow once the frantic edge had dissipated, and it filled Tony with a kind of feeling that he hadn’t experienced in far too long.

Shrugging it off was not an option, so Tony decided to embrace it, and pour every ounce of affection he held deep inside his heart into treating Peter exactly how a virgin should be treated. How an Omega should be treated.

Tony gently lifted Peter, and lined up his cock to the boy’s already dripping hole. His body yielded easily, allowing entrance to Peter’s warm, wet cavern. Peter sank down onto Tony’s cock like he was made to fit there, keening against Tony’s lips.

He was tight, so wonderfully tight, enwrapping Tony with a warmth he’d missed so very much.

Tony kissed Peter, and held him close, cooing praise when Peter wrapped his legs around Tony and let the Alpha move him on his cock.

He laid Peter down after a while, on his back to settle in between the vee of his legs, keeping them locked together as best as he could. He didn’t want to lose Peter’s warmth for even a single second. He would miss too much if he allowed them to part. He coiled his arms around Peter’s waist and groaned when the sound Peter made at the new angle sent a jolt right down to his dick.

His knot was already swelling, and his pace was quickening, seeking out the most pleasure he could.

Peter was wrapped around him in return, panting into his ear, heels digging into the small of Tony’s back to spur him on as his thrusts sped up.

“Knot me,” Peter moaned out, and Tony nearly lost it.

The boy had been so quiet, but was growing more confident by the minute, grinding his hips into Tony’s thrusts and digging blunt nails into his back.

He was close. Tony could smell it. But then so was he.

“Gods, Peter,” his voice was muffled against the side of Peter’s neck.

“Claim me. Please, Alpha. Want to be claimed. I want to belong to you. Knot me, bite me, I know you want to. I want it too.”

Peter was right. Tony wanted it so badly that his teeth ached with it.

And against his own judgement, when he popped his knot into Peter’s tight hole and filled him up with his virile cum, he set his teeth into the boy’s shoulder until he bled.

Peter writhed beneath him, crying out as he spilled against his own stomach, coming completely untouched to the feeling of Tony pumping him full of his seed and his knot stretching him unlike anything ever had and ever would.

Their bond flowed between them, making them both feel lightheaded with the flood of sensations rushing through them. Love, belonging, acceptance, loyalty, devotion and warmth, all crashing down on the both of them, helping Tony forget about everything that could happen as a result. He wasn’t thinking of heartbreak, of child loss, of death and destruction and rage. He was thinking of Peter, his mate, of watching him grow, watching him learn, keeping him safe by his side and under his wing, and of how gorgeous the boy would look once with child, how stunning the son he’d bear him would be.

There was no time to think of all the negatives, when there was so much beautiful in store for them.

Tony slowly lay down on top of the Omega, exhausted but sated and lapping lazily at the mark he’d created. Peter still clung to him, and when Tony came a little more to his senses, he realized that the wonderful, wonderful boy was treading his fingers through Tony’s hair.

It was a good thing he had his face hidden. He didn’t want his new mate to see his Alpha cry.

Tony brought Peter to their prophet the following morning. They were both tired, and Peter couldn’t walk, but Tony had no qualms carrying his mate toward the tent.

The clan was awake and ready, eagerly awaiting the verdict, and Tony could feel curious eyes on them and on the bloody mark on Peter’s neck.

He already knew he would get flooded with questions from his people later. Had their King taken on a new consort?

It seemed there would be more to celebrate than just the start of the mating season.

Tony went into the prophet’s tent with Peter in his arms, and came outside alone. The people gathered around, crowding closer to their King, nearly bursting with curiosity.

When a smile curled at the Alpha’s lips, they were ready to cheer.

Their clan would have a new leader.

And Tony was going to have a son.


End file.
